As this type of heat exchange system, there is a conventionally known thermal management system for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1, for example. The thermal management system for the vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 is to solve a problem of refrigerant drawn into a compressor, which is too low in density to exert sufficient performance, when a heat pump cycle is used to perform warm-up or heating at an extremely low outside-air temperature. In order to solve the problem, the thermal management system for the vehicle in Patent Literature 1 has a water heat absorbing and water heating heat pump cycle. The thermal management system for the vehicle causes cooling water increased in temperature on a high-pressure side of the heat pump cycle to flow to a low-pressure side of the heat pump cycle as well to increase a density of the refrigerant drawn into the compressor to thereby increase work of the compressor to secure necessary performance.